bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Taka Nakanome
Taka Nakanome (鷹中の目 Nakanome Taka, Lit Translation, "Eye of the Hawk.") is the Police Commander of Sector 4 as well as venomous rival of Kenta Sonoda, suspecting him of many things but not clear of his true intentions. He plays a small role as a protagonist. Appearance: Taka is a lean, muscular, fair complexioned man, with light brown hair fixed into a long braid that stretches to the middle of his back, leaving the rest of his hair relatively unkempt, and a single exposed green eye, a black studded eyepatch with brown straps covering his left eye. He often wears his Police Commander get-up, leaning more towards a military attire than that of a Police Officer, he has a ranch australian-like hat that's on his head half the time while also wearing a red scarf wrapped around his neck, occasionally masking the lower half of his face. He wears a brown trench coat with many buttons, holding an assortment of weapons and gear on the inside of it, as well as bearing a flak jacket of sorts during emergency states or combat, often bearing a Kido auto-rifle strapped around his shoulder and chest and a Kido handgun holstered on his right hip. He wears cargo, military brand pants and mid-thigh high black boots. Personality: Taka is a capable individual, always seeing every obstacle as achievable, never one to give up unless absolutely necessary. His uncanny cunning allows him be unpredictable on the battlefield, always using another unorthodox strategy to get things accomplished or defeat his enemies. Proof of this was during the battle of the initial invasion of the arrancar-member cult, Ahijados invaded Yurei Okuko, and his sector was under heavy attack. He managed to singlehandedly take out 2 squads of Ahijados, rallying his men to push back the invaders, coordinating the rest of his men to support Avaron Setsuko on the beachhead, supplying her with men and ammo enough to back up the artillery units to push back the invaders. Likewise, despite his hot-tempered nature towards people he despises, he usually holds himself in a calm, commanding manner from which he has used to inspire his men and lead them to many victories through his charisma, often seen fighting the enemy as much as directing his subordinates. At times, when around his subordinates, or the likes of Avaron Setsuko, whom he has a slight interest in of which he flaunts in a jocular manner to the latter, he can be real hardy, especially when given drink or contest by others. He's often said, "If I can find time to be happy and have fun, then I'd end up a serious hard-ass," pointing out that if he kept himself in a Drill Seargent manner, his subordinates and himself would never find joy in their work. His habits of smoking have been discouraged by some, seeing that it could potentially inhibit his work someday and end up killing him. He'd respond to them, after exhaling a thick cloud of smoke of course, "If I want to die by smoke, I die by smoke. But if I die in the line of fire, then I have no regrets smoking." In his spare time he has written personal thoughts or feelings about others in his Journal, also venting his feelings about individuals like Kenta Sonoda, a person he feels 'lurks' too often in the shadows and doesn't fight like a man should, despite his knowing of his participation in the war, he's always found Kenta to be cowardly and deceitful, often distasting his pleasant facade. Synopsis: In progress... History: In progress... Powers/Abilities: Uncanny Intellect/Strategist: Taka is a man well-versed in strategy, as well as many other fields of science, mathematics, and geography, having been taught by this prior to the Yurei Okuko Civil War. His ability to analyze, decipher, and find the smallest oddities in situations has always been held in high regard by his Captain, Avaron Setsuko, finding him to be a capable and well respected Commander of the Yurei Police Force. This was proven during the battle of the first Ahijados incursion, he was able to redirected a fleeing prestinct and sending the enemy out of his sector, even pushing his own men into finishing them off in the final battle at the beachhead. Hand-to-hand Specialist: Taka is well known for his ability in combat, especially up front and close with the enemy. Able to deliver swift and powerful attacks, he is known to be skilled in at least two Martial Arts as well as Boxing, able to give as much as he can take, seen killing the first squad of Ahijados with just his bare hands. Knife Fighter Specialist: During his time at the Academy, he was seen to be an excellent combatant with the knife alone, having been able to disable potentially hostile situations when unsheathing and using his knife. His fight in both Ahijados Incursion and the Yurei Civil War have shown time and again his skill in knife fighting to help him come out on top. Marksman Specialist: Highly profient in aiming projectiles or firing guns, Taka has proven to be a excellent marksman. During his tangle singlehandedly with the Ahijados squads, he had managed in mid-way of using hand-to-hand combat, unholster his Kido handgun and fire several well-aimed fatal blows to the other surrounding Ahijados members, before dispatching them up close and personal. Though no accounts were made in the Civil War, he has been known to be have been heard to be a good shot, able to hold off a great many men with his precise aim and well-timed shots at his enemies. High Endurance: Taka in the past, has been wounded in high degrees no normal beings would be able withstand, but being able to keep fighting or pulling out injured subordinates and comrades alike out of the heat of fire, even if it meant threatening his life. Explosives Expert: Having been in the war, Taka has a well-versed knowledge of using explosives, both tactfully and with prejudice. His knowledge also allows him to be able to disarm bombs to a certain degree. Equipment: Yurei Military-grade Flak Jacket: While most Yurei Police Officers use standard grade flak jackets or uniforms, Taka has always found it to be safe rather than sorry, equipping himself with a military-grade Flak Jacket, able to take damage and lessen injuries upon contact against enemy attacks to a certain degree. Yurei Police Radio-Ear piece: Available to all high-ranking officers of the Police Force, Taka uses this to coordinate with his subordinates and report into his superiors, among them of which is list is Avaron Setsuko, having nearly constant contact with each and every person among the Police Force. Kidō Gun(s): Standard Weaponry for both the Military and Police Force, Taka uses a combination of KidōHand guns and Kidō Auto-Rifles, his Markmanship excelling in Close Quarters as well as Mid-to-long range combat with these weapons. Kidō Knife: By using a highly condensed beam of energy, they make the edge of the knife so razor sharp, it can cut through metalic and solid objects at ease, said to put up a good defense even against Melee-based Zanpakuto in their Shikai states and pierce Hierro short of Espada-class enemies. Lethal/Non-lethal Explosives: By using a combination of highly potent explosives and stun-affect explosives, Taka can employ them in well-targeted and perfect situations, just as his training and cunning mind has always dictated him to do so. Weapon of Choice: Kido Handgun Mk IV-The ''Mauler'': The ''Mauler ''Mk IV Kido Handgun is a high caliber weapon, used by only those who want serious firepower backed up with rapid succession, the ''Mauler ''had been designed with the sole intention of penetrating the most dense materials and hardest substances used as armor. Previously concieved and used as a means of 'Shock Troop' weapons due to its power and smaller size than Kido rifles, the Mauler had in its previous generations proved to be unpredictable, from overloads that would have the gun overheat and explode dramatically in the solider's hands, possibly killing the unit, or burning out its fuel cell too quickly. By the time the Mauler reached Mk. III and had finally worked out most of the kinks, the Civil War was all but over, and had been turned over to the Police Force confiscation as well as the new Royal Guard. The Mk. IV is a new generation, more available to the Sector Commanders, Military Officers, and Royal Guards, not uncommon to be found in the hands of a Yurei Soul Reaper either as a 2nd means of combat, the Mauler is by far one of the most deadly if not reliable weapons in Yurei Okuko's infantry arsenal.